Teaching Will
by Nephiliam
Summary: We all know that William Graham likes his swear words every now and then. But what if he was too embarrassed to let such foul words pass his lips? Doctor Lecter is willing to teach him how to cuss – he's also eager to teach him of all kinds of things he can do with his lips.


_We all know that William Graham likes his swear words every now and then. But what if he was too embarrassed to let such foul words pass his lips? Doctor Lecter is willing to teach him how to cuss – he's eager to teach him of all kinds of things he can do with his lips._

_Rated: _M for mature, adult scenes. (Yes. Sex.)

_Author's Note: _ I feel Will is a little OOC but we all love a bit of literature (porn). Also, this is a one-shot.

* * *

Teaching Will

Will sat across from Doctor Lecter as he usually did on his Friday nights, staring at his hands resting in his lap.

"Tell me about your dream," Hannibal requested, legs folded quite evenly. His eyes rested on Will's face, studying the dark bags hidden beneath the man's glasses. Will wasn't able to sleep more than a couple hours per night anymore, nightmares plaguing his every dream. Hannibal's mind was whirling with ways to put him to sleep longer; the more sleep, the more nightmares, the more reasons to visit Doctor Lecter. "The last one. About the fire."

Will reached up and removed his glasses, rubbing his face; resting them on the arm of the chair. "I was back at the beach, observing the totem pole of the dead." Speaking about it, he was pulled back into the dream, remembering. It had been cold, so cold he pictured himself standing there naked; the sand sharp against his nude feet.

That was when the heat started, like a blessing.

"The bottom portion of the totem began to radiate heat." Will had been drawn closer, taking weak steps forwards, hands outstretched to feel the warmth against his frostbitten body. "I walked forward to investigate. That was when I first saw the fire." He had pushed his body against the dead, his face close to the rotting flesh of an arm. He could see between the crevices of bodies the red lick of flame. "I scrambled away from it." He pushed away from the dead and ran the opposite direction, the absence of the fire freezing his insides. "I tripped. But someone caught me." His foot caught on the weeds sticking up from the sand. Arms reached forward and gripped Will's naked form, holding him up. "It was Hobbs. He was staring at me." Will blinked up at the man, fear sparking under his skin. He couldn't break eye contact. "He opened his mouth." Hobbs words were jumbled and messy, and he shook Will as he spoke. "He didn't seem to have a sentence structure, just random words like dog and cat. Then they changed to swears." Random words, foul language. Behind him lay a body. "Abigail was on the ground behind him." A thin trail of blood ran from her mouth and down her cheek. Large chunks of her were gone; a leg, an arm, her breasts. "He had eaten different parts of her." It was odd, to him, that more of her was not missing. Hobbs never liked to waste.

Hannibal watched Will's glazed eyes, far away from the world in which they were talking.

"What words?" Hannibal asked.

Will's eyes focused.

"Excuse me?"

"What were the cusses that he said?"

Will's mouth opened for a moment but didn't speak, unable to use the same foul language he had heard in his dream. Hesitantly he replied, "You know, the normal stuff."

Hannibal hid his sneer. He found this quirk of Will's quite amusing, the inability to cuss. "Which is?"

"You know, the "F" word and things of that nature."

Hannibal licked his lips, deciding on a course of action. This moment presented an opportunity that he had been pondering for some time.

"William, you are an adult man."

"So?"

"It may not be the appropriate thing to do in most situations, but language is an advantage that all humans acquire. You need to be able to use even the most vulgar of sayings to the best of your ability. Do you understand?"

"Well…I do…but…"

"…but?"

"I don't think I_ can_ cuss, Doctor Lecter."

"Then I will help you."

Will pursed his lips. "Is that really necessary?"

"In your dream, Hobbs was emanating your worst fears; touch, eye contact, the death of Abigail Hobbs. If you are able to cuss back at him, maybe he will go away."

Hannibal could see the wheels in Will's brain turning, deciding the validity of his words. Hannibal stood and walked to his desk. "I suppose…" he said, slowly, carefully, "…that what you're saying makes sense."

"Would you like me to teach you, Will?" he asked, reaching and removing the papers from his desk and slipping them into the drawers.

Will glanced at Hannibal. "Yes, Doctor Lecter."

"Stand up, Will," he commanded.

Will did as he was told, standing and making his way to the desk. Hannibal moved aside and let him lean against the oak, taking a step to stand face-to-face, hands behind his back. He stood close enough to take up the majority of Will's vision. Will shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, we're going to take it in tiny steps. You need to get accustomed to the vowels and sounds that you're going to say."

"I'm not a child, Hannibal," a red tint appeared on Will's face as he said the doctor's first name. "I can pronounce the sounds just fine."

"Yes, you can. But when you put those vowels and consonants together you tend to freeze." The red tint grew a bit stronger. "Let's start simple. Make the "ugh" sound."

"U…Ugh," Will repeated, glancing to Hannibal's eyes then groping for anywhere else to look. He ended up staring at the doctor's nose, then his ears and forehead. Anywhere but his eyes.

"Again."

"…ugh."

"Add an 'F' to the beginning of that."

"F-ugh…"

Hannibal almost wanted to giggle. The tension in Will's neck was visible as he did what he didn't want to do. The air was thick with his uncertainty.

"Make the beginning sound in 'kick'. Just the one sound, if you would."

"…ck."

"Again."

"…ck…"

"Now if you would add it to the 'ugh' sound."

"…ugh-ck…"

"You are just one letter away from the full word, Will. Can you please say what word it is?"

Will didn't respond.

"William?"

Will shook his head.

"Fuck," Hannibal said bluntly. "The word is 'fuck'."

Will licked his lips and met the doctor's eyes again, for a longer moment. The word sounded dirty on his lips. "I can't say it."

Hannibal pursed his lips, his hands coming to rest in front of him. He was pleased with this development. "What I believe you need is encouragement, William."

Will's eyes darted around Hannibal's face, unable to process the sentence.

Even if they weren't touching, Hannibal could feel his patient in his bones; the dark confusion bubbling up in Will. He had always been able to. William was special.

"I don't think I understand, Doctor Lecter."

"Encouragement, Will. Something that will prompt you into saying that word. Fuck."

Will blinked wildly at the cuss word. "How does one _encourage _another to say…that word?"

Hannibal gave the smallest of smirks and stepped closer, his knee resting between Will's legs; his hands gripping Will's arms. Their faces were inches apart, their noses brushing. Will still didn't know where to look, Hannibal's piercing gaze making him more uncomfortable than his touch.

"Hannibal I don't know if this –"

"William. If you want to overcome your fears, your dreams, then you need encouragement." Will could feel Hannibal's hot breath against his face. "Unless you want to say that word right now."

Will opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Hannibal smirked again and pressed his lips against Will's mouth, letting his tongue slip into the kiss. Will made a small, startled sound that reminded Hannibal of a trapped animal.

He enjoyed it.

Will wasn't sure of his emotions or his mouth, but the feeling of another body pressed against him didn't seem as uncomfortable as he may have previously assumed. In fact, he rather enjoyed Hannibal's hands holding his arms to his side, gentle but controlling. He liked the feeling of another person taking care of him, deciding what he needed to do.

Hannibal was surprisingly cold against him.

Hannibal's hands dipped from Will's arms to the back of his thighs; lifting him onto the desk, forcing his legs apart as his body pressed harder against his patient's. He had to hold onto Will's back to stop him from falling over. Will reached forward and attempted to grip Hannibal's arms, trying to steady himself on the new surface; however Hannibal caught Will's hand and pushed it backwards, causing the man to tip over and stare at the ceiling, his hips in an almost painful position.

But there was Hannibal, kneeling on the desk, pulling Will farther up and turning them so that they now lay horizontal on the wooden surface. In the back of his mind he could hear the thump of everything on the desk fall. Will stared up at Hannibal, noting that one strand of hair out of place on his head. Finally he let his eyes meet the doctor's.

Hannibal moved in again, pressing his lips more heatedly against Will's. The doctor's hands ripping Will's shirt; a little 'popping' sound for each button lost. Will took the opportunity to reach for Hannibal's tie, loosening it.

Hannibal smirked in their kiss and allowed Will to remove his tie and his suit jacket; too busy unzipping Will's pants, pushing it just below his hips.

Will's breath hitched as Hannibal's cold hand reached into his grey boxers and gripped his already throbbing member.

Hannibal pulled away from Will's lips. "Can you tell me what we're about to do?"

Will's breath caught in his throat as Hannibal's thumb covered the tip.

Will shook his head.

Hannibal leaned closer to Will's ear and whispered, "We're going to fuck."

He let go of Will's penis and instead reached for his hand, guiding it to his own crotch. Will willingly undid Hannibal's pants but hesitated when he got to the other man's boxers. Hannibal carefully took Will's hand and placed it just above the elastic of his underwear. From there Hannibal pulled his own boxers down and let Will lightly brush over his penis.

Hannibal reached forward, his thumb brushing over Will's lips and cheek. "Can you tell me what word I want you to say, William?"

Will's eyes were wide, unable to answer.

Hannibal's hand slid behind Will's neck and, as lightly as possible, pulled Will's face closer to his erection. In response, Will repositioned himself, getting to his hands and knees. When his lips brushed the tip of Hannibal's penis he opened his mouth and flattened his tongue to the bottom of his mouth, allowing the foreign object more room.

Hannibal stared down at Will, calmly watching as Will adjusted to the new experience. He gripped Will's hair and showed him what to do, slowly bobbing his head back and forth. Not before long, Will began to bob without the need of Hannibal's hand, though he kept it firmly at the back of his head. With each dip Hannibal could feel himself burry deeper in Will's mouth, before he began hitting the back of his throat.

Hannibal pulled at Will's hair, stopping the bobbing motions.

Will looked up at Hannibal, his hands between his legs, obedient. Hannibal towered over him, still on his knees. His thumb rubbed the side of Will's neck.

"What are we doing?"

Will's mouth formed the first letter, leaving him to look as if he were biting his bottom lip.

Hannibal let go of Will's neck and placed two fingers on his lips.

"Suck."

Will licked the two fingers before putting them into his mouth, saliva trailing down his chin. Hannibal watched Will's eyes. They had become heavy lidded but clear; he knew what he was doing, he was _enjoying _it. Hannibal's other hand, previously on his hip, gripped Will's cocks and with slow, delicate motions, began to pump; his thumb never uncovering the tip.

Will was bobbing his head as he was doing just minutes ago when Hannibal added a third finger; his lonesome thumb resting on the side of Will's jaw, rubbing back and forth. He moved his face forward, forcing Will to meet his eyes.

"Can you tell me what you want me to do?"

A small noise sounded from the back of Will's throat, unable to speak with Hannibal's hands in his mouth. Hannibal released his throbbing erection and guided Will to his back, adding a fourth finger to Will's mouth and forcing his legs apart. The only sound in the room was Will's sucking.

Finally, Hannibal reclaimed his hand and trailed it down to Will's hole. He circled for a moment before putting one finger in. Will tensed around his finger his body stiffening. Hannibal watched Will's expression change, first pain and then pleasure. As soon as he was certain Will was accustomed to it, he began to pump and swirl; in and out, in and out. He added a second finger, and then a fourth.

Small sounds emanated from Will's mouth as he pumped, hard. Pre-cum began to drip from Will's head. Hannibal removed his fingers and covered the tip of Will's head once more, forcing Will to restrain himself.

He moved his erection closer to Will's hole, brushing the entrance. Will gasped and his penis throbbed.

Hannibal leaned down, right next to his year.

"What do you want me to do, Will?"

Will opened his mouth, his words catching in the back of his throat. Hannibal's breath was so hot against his ear, a contrast to the rest of the man's body. For a moment Will could almost see the blue in Hannibal and imagined his own body red.

Hannibal's penis pressed a little more to his entrance, though didn't penetrate.

"I won't do it until you tell me what you want."

Will's breath was shaky and quiet.

"Fuck me."

"I'm sorry William, you'll have to be louder than that."

"Fuck me," Will rasped, slightly louder. Hannibal pulled back and stared Will in the eyes. "Fuck me, Doctor Lecter."

Hannibal smiled; a real smile, not those little smirks he occasionally gave everyone else. "With pleasure, my dear William."

He pushed into Will, a couple inches in at first, and then farther.

Will gasped, loud and heatedly. "Fuck me, Doctor Lecter," he begged again.

Hannibal began to move, slow and steady, in and out. Always holding the tip of Will's penis, though it throbbed against his hand.

"Harder," Will begged.

Hannibal pushed, burying himself all the way in. Will screamed, his back arching, pushing farther onto his cock.

"What do you want me to do, William?" Hannibal asked calmly.

Will looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"_Fuck me."_

Hannibal began to thrust hard this time, pulling almost all the way out then pushing all the way in. Will bounced slightly each time Hannibal pounded into him, shaking the desk as a whole. Tears rolled down Will's eyes but he kept begging, "Harder."

Hannibal could feel himself coming to his climax and he knew Will was overdue.

"I'm going to let you come now," Hannibal informed Will.

Will gasped, "Yes, yes, please let me come."

Hannibal pushed himself all the way in twice more before uncovering Will's cock. The white sperm squirted from his patient, arching only to land on Will's chest. Hannibal released his seed inside of Will, and pulled out, letting it trail from his penis to Will's body.

Will's breathing was erratic as he attempted to calm his pulse. Hannibal leaned backwards, feeling more than accomplished. He climbed off of his desk and brushed off the shirt he was still wearing; a shame really, he did admire that particular outfit. Perhaps he would make a call to Venice to get it replaced.

"Now tell me William…" Hannibal said, turning slightly to watch Will, "…what was that word you were unable to say?"

Will turned his head, watching Doctor Lecter carefully.

"Fuck."

* * *

_And there's that._

_Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
